spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Island
Not to be confused with Craziness Island. Even though it's not that confusing, considering it's a ripoff of Freedom Island anyway... Freedom Island is a series created by Quintus Minimus. In this series, 20 contestants, within many contestants to have an inside joke each, competes within the host, who is the Freedom! MCN owner, George Vanoss. Freedom Island had 24 episodes. There was also a "Deluxe" series, but all the episodes have been unlisted, and it has been cancelled... until Matishifu and Spencer Everly found out it wasn't, as the series is still going on (Privately, with no fanbase whatsoever), which means they can add anything no matter how offensive it is. The Popularity Downside Era (2018-Early 2019) This series was intended to be an inside joke object show from the start. But due to Quintus Minimus receiving more popularity from the object show community around this era, he has gone off from inside joker to blatant from the community, calling many people who join the Bone Zone (A Discord group) or some other people "OSCtards", and even hiding users who comments stuff that don't make sense. Spencer Everly, who was in the Bone Zone, doesn't really acknowledge it, but he didn't say anything about it. Cease to EXIST! The Newest Dose of Toxicity (Early 2019-Late 2019) FID 12 released on August 16th, 2019. Around that time, people wanted to change Ramen back. Yet, Quintus disagrees on changing him back, mainly due to his discrete-ambiance on the OSC. On September 2019, all the Freedom Island Deluxe (And original) episodes have been unlisted, as well as all the playlists have been deleted. No one still knows why it happened, until November 4th, 2019, when he posted a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJGN8ww34bY to make people unsubscribe to his channel, and even claiming the show is cancelled. The reason why he cancelled is mostly due to how he saw the OSC, according to the announcement video. After Spencer Everly saw on why it was cancelled, he started to realize Quintus isn't the best person to hang out with. On December 2019, he decided to spam the gang, leading to blocks from them, and hide the users comments on his channel. Spencer Everly acknowledges he doesn't want to deal with them anymore, and he never wants to return talking to them. Freedom Island wasn't actually cancelled, Quintus lied! (Late 2019-Now) Somehow, on December, Freedom Island Deluxe 13 was actually made and published as an unlisted video (Probably private right about now), including a controversy at the beginning killing all the OSC's who liked FID, and S!TS!'s Spencer and Sherbert in OSC Hell (Indicating that Quintus thinks they're the worst characters to ever exist. Even so, BFDIFan2002 is also still in there, but he gets hit by a box to muffle his voice a bit). This means that FID wasn't actually cancelled the whole time, which meant Quintus lied about it's cancellationDue to personal reasons, the episode can be found unedited, uncut, and in it's entirety on ... uh wait, where again?. Why did he lie? Quintus wants the show to be viewed only to them, and to them only, because they have had it with the fans liking their show. The person who found out first was Matishifu, but Charlie ND and Spencer Everly found out next soon after. As for the other things Quintus plans on doing on YouTube? No one knows yet. Supernoviverse Location In the Spencer! The Franchise universe, they will be in the same universe as where objects roam. They will be in a seperate world though. Their world will be called the "FID World". References Category:Object Show